


Kaoru's Story: The Pursued

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Mothers and Daughters [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family History, Gen, the air nation genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: A story from the early days of the Air Nation Genocide, and in the present day a great secret is finally revealed...and a new era dawns.





	Kaoru's Story: The Pursued

“Dad, I want you to meet my mother-in-law,” Ikki said as they entered Tenzin’s office. He slowly rose to his feet in acknowledgement, but the older woman waved him back down. “Kaze Kaoru, this is my father, Master Tenzin.”

“It’s a great honor to finally meet you,” said Kaoru with a slight bow forward. She smiled. “Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.”

“The honor is mine,” Tenzin nodded. “Thank you so much for taking such good care of our daughter. This is my wife, Pema.” She smiled gently and nodded to her counterpart. “I realize you asked to speak privately with me, but I hold no secrets from my wife.”

“Of course.” Kaoru took a deep breath, preparing herself. “Master Tenzin, I believe Akiko…or as you call her, Ikki…has told you something of why I’m here.” Tenzin nodded. “If you’ll indulge me, I’d like to begin by telling you a story. It’s about my great-grandmother and grandfather. I think it will…illuminate our subsequent conversation.

“It began in the early days of the Great Genocide…”

*****

“Join the Fire Nation Forces, they said. Help us spread our prosperity throughout the world, they said.” Kagura snorted derisively, which only served to knock her oversized helmet to one side. “Pity they never mentioned anything about getting a proper uniform.”

“You’re not the only one having to make do,” Isamu muttered under his breath. “Recruitment was higher than they’d anticipated. Just accept it for now. We’ll get proper equipment when it’s ready.” He tried not to think about the blisters forming on his feet due to the ill-fitting shoes. At least his tunic and armor was a near-fit. Kagura’s outfit was so oversized that there wasn’t an inch of her skin to be seen.

“I’ll bet they’ll give me a better uniform if I bring in an airbender,” Kagura grumbled.

“If you don’t shut up, someone’s going to turn you in as an airbender on principle.” That quieted Kagura for the moment, thank the spirits. Now all Isamu had to worry about was his roiling stomach. This was **not** how he’d imagined his homecoming. He’d run away to join the army and become the man his friends and family (and most importantly **her** ) could be proud of, not to become a heartless killer of people who’d shown him nothing but kindness. It was wrong, just wrong.

“Oh thank the spirits, we’re finally here,” Kagura groaned. The squadron came to a lurching halt in the main square. Isamu glanced around nervously as the townspeople milled around, clearly curious as to what they were doing there. Hopefully no one would recognize him. Hopefully **she** would already be gone. One could hope.

“We have reports of seven airbenders living here,” the commanding officer bellowed. “Spread out, find them, and bring their bodies back here. Go!” The squadron dissolved and poured through the populace, searching intently for tattoos—blue tattoos, running from head to toe. The people retreated as best they could but it was useless.

Isamu shuddered and tried to control his raging heartbeat as he hurried toward the one place he knew might harbor an airbender: the weaver’s shop. It was where **she** worked. If she hadn’t already fled, she’d still be there.

“Please, please, please be gone,” Isamu whispered. “Please…”

As he carefully opened the shop door, Isamu could hear his squadron roaring down the street, smashing doors open, followed by the roar of fire and accompanying screams. Apparently the definition of ‘airbender’ was flexible at the moment. “Hello?” he called out tentatively, hoping there wouldn’t be an answer. And of course there wasn’t. Thank the spirits for small favors…

Something bumped against the back shelves, sending bolts of fabric tumbling to the floor. Isamu instantly jumped into attack position as he’d been trained. “I know you’re there,” he called out with what he hoped sounded like authority. “You can’t escape. The only way in or out is behind me. You’re trapped.”

He heard a soft sigh from the far side of the shop. “All right.” A lithe figure slowly rose from the floor, a lovely young woman with blue tattoos running down her arms and legs and culminating in a big arrow on her forehead. “Get it over with,” she said, resigned to her fate. “Just please make it…” Her eyes narrowed as she focused on him. “Isamu?”

His heart sank into the deepest shadows of hell. “Kaoru.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked, slowly, gracefully gliding away from the wall toward him. “What’s going on?”

“I…I don’t have a choice,” he said miserably. “The Fire Lord has ordered that all airbenders be put to death.” Spirits but she was beautiful, he thought to himself. Those eyes…he was in danger of losing himself to those lovely blue-gray eyes again. She moved like a dancer, every move calculated and perfect.

She was the reason he’d run away. She was so beautiful, so gentle and kind, so very perfect. What would she want with a gawky, clumsy, stammering farmer’s son? But a brave, heroic soldier…it had made perfect sense at the time. Now, however…

“Isamu, I thought we were…friends,” she said, shaking her head and making her long brown hair dance in the process. “I missed you, Isamu. You were so much fun to be around…and now…” She sniffled and wiped her nose with a tattooed hand. “Very well. If I have to die, let it be at the hand of a friend. Just be quick, Isamu. That’s all I ask.” She closed her eyes and waited.

He could feel the comet’s rage coursing through him. His fire begged and pleaded for release as he took a deep breath and centered his chi. He would make it quick. He would make it so quick she’d never feel a thing. He could do this. He had to do this. He had no choice. One fast, overwhelming burst of flame and it would be over. He’d be a hero. He’d be a soldier.

He’d be…a murderer.

His arms fell to his side. “I can’t,” he sobbed. “I just can’t.” Isamu was almost grateful that his damned helmet was so oversized that she couldn’t see the tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, Kaoru,” he croaked. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s all right,” she assured him as she stepped closer to him. “It’s all right…”

“What’s going on here?” Isamu almost hit the ceiling as Kagura stormed through the door. “What are you waiting for, Isamu? For Sozin’s sake, you found one! Kill her! You have your orders!”

Isamu turned toward her, effectively blocking her path to Kaoru. “No,” he said with surprising authority. “I’m not going to kill her, and neither are you. Leave now and forget you ever saw her.”

“You idiot.” Kagura snorted and shook her head. “The only thing you’re doing is guaranteeing your own death as well as hers. Don’t you know that sympathizers are considered just as bad?” She smiled and shifted her body into an attack stance. Isamu could feel the heat building around her, so powerful was the comet’s effect. “My lucky day,” she gloated as she raised her fist to strike. “Two for one…”

“DON’T YOU HURT MY ISAMU!” Wind suddenly flowed around his body and slammed squarely into Kagura’s chest with enough force to send her flying into the wall with a heavy thud. Isamu turned around to find Kaoru standing there trembling violently. Whether it was from exertion or relief, he had no idea, and to be honest he didn’t really care. Isamu whipped the stupid helmet off and stepped forward to embrace her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Kaoru whispered, still shuddering.

“I’m not.” He didn’t think it was possible to hold her even closer, but Isamu managed. He drank in her warmth and presence, wishing that the comet could give him the power to stay in this moment forever. It was all he’d ever wanted or would ever need.

With a reluctant sigh Isamu pulled away and hurried over to where Kagura lay. “Is she…” Kaoru stammered.

“No, but she won’t be getting up any time soon.” Isamu bit his lip worriedly. “I have to get you out of here,” he said tightly. “But your tattoos…”

“Forget about me,” she pleaded. “I’ll go out there and turn myself in. You’ll be safe.”

“No.” Isamu glanced over at Kaoru, then down at the unconscious Kagura. Her uniform was so oversized it practically swallowed her whole. Between it and the helmet, there wasn’t an inch of skin to be seen…

“Sir!” Isamu and his squadron mate hurried over to his commanding officer. “We found an airbender escaping! She’s heading east toward the mountains! Permission to pursue and eliminate?”

The senior officer smiled grimly. They made quite a pair in their horribly mismatched uniforms, but he could see the determination in their eyes. “Granted. Bring the body back here when you’re done.”

“Yes, sir!” They saluted sharply and raced toward the city limits. He watched them leave, nodding approvingly. There was potential there, to be sure, especially with that Kagura. He’d known her to be a strong fighter, but her nimbleness was a surprise. He’d have to keep his eye on her.

*****

Kaoru Kaze paused to sip at her glass of ice water. “And so what happened next?” Tenzin asked quietly.

“They were able to make their way to his grandfather’s farm,” Kaoru answered. “Desertion was nothing new to Sozin’s army, and to be honest there were more than enough recruits to make up for the losses. At any rate, they stayed there for the rest of their lives.”

“But she had tattoos,” Pema asked. “How…?”

“Initially she stayed on the farm as much as possible, but on the occasions where she had to go into town with Isamu, she covered up as best she could. You have to understand that Sozin’s crusade was never universally embraced within the Fire Nation. Airbenders were generally considered to be kind and generous, always willing to assist whenever and wherever needed.” Kaoru paused for a moment and smiled. “And…people are very good at not seeing what they don’t wish to see.

“Eventually they came up with a story that he’d met her while serving in some faraway territory, and it was the custom of her people that women remained covered from head to toe in public. Not that it stopped them in private, you understand,” Kaoru chuckled. “They had six children, four of whom were airbenders. They lived a long and very happy life together. I’m named after her.”

“Incredible,” Tenzin breathed.

“You have to understand, Master Tenzin—this is just one of so many stories. There was a group of four soldiers, all best of friends, who encountered a terrified group of airbender children. They agreed that they hadn’t signed up to slaughter innocents and so each one took two children to raise as their own. There were instances of airbender families landing their bison on remote farms, desperately begging the owners to take their children before fleeing once more…and eventually dying. So many stories.” Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

“I’ve been collecting them for years, Dad,” Ikki said quietly. “Originally just for the Archives, but over time I came to see that these stories should be shared with the world. That’s my next book.”

Tenzin nodded absently, clearly lost in thought. “I wish he’d known,” he finally said. “It would have brought my father so much comfort to know that he wasn’t in fact the last airbender.”

“I am truly sorry,” Kaoru replied. “Given the circumstances, however…Zuko’s reign was anything but smooth, especially at the beginning. There was a very strong fear that stepping out of the shadows might result in a second genocide. ‘Safety is in secrecy’. ‘Tattoos are targets’. These started as credos but became our way of life. Old habits are very hard to break, Master Tenzin.

“I will tell you,” she added after a moment. “Shortly before your father’s passing, a delegation of our elders went to Zuko and revealed our existence to him. If their friendship was as strong and true as people said, I must believe that the Fire Lord told your father near the very end. To know the truth and keep it hidden from the Avatar…” She shook her head. “That would not be Zuko’s way.”

Tenzin nodded. “So why now? What’s changed that would make your people more willing to step forward?”

“Oh, I think you can guess,” Kaoru chuckled. “It’s the way of the young to yell and push and force change against the wishes of their elders. A few of our young men and women have already left the Fire Nation and come here. Kasuke, Kaito and Mitsuki were the first, but there will be more no matter what we do. They’re tired of hiding, and I can’t completely blame them.”

“Kasuke is a fine young man,” Tenzin said. “I know that he and Meelo are very happy. And Mitsuki has taught the female airbenders techniques better suited to them than the ones I taught.”

“Eastern Air Temple techniques,” Kaoru agreed. “It’s more in tune to a woman’s chi. Mitsuki was my protege. I was hoping,” she added darkly, “that she’d take over for me and I could retire.”

“As you said, the young have a way of making their own path,” Tenzin laughed, glancing over at a blushing Ikki.

“Your daughter has been a tremendous help,” Kaoru noted. “She’s been a wonderful daughter-in-law. I’m glad she finally reconciled with you.”

“As are we.” Tenzin leaned forward. “So, what can we do to help our brothers and sisters in the Fire Nation?”

“Two things immediately,” Kaoru replied. “The first...”

*****

“Doctor Kaze,” Hikari declared as they waded through the milling crowds. “You are a genius.”

“I won’t argue. Looks like the First Air Nation Exposition is a big success, wouldn’t you say?” Ikki looked around and smile. “Kai certainly seems in his element.” Her brother-in-law was standing beside Lefty, smiling and gently assisting an elderly woman who wanted nothing more than to touch the hulking beast. Another group surrounded Jinora and Pepper, and Rohan quietly supervised the swarm of children clustered around Juniper Lightning Bug and her babies.

Ikki thought back to what her mother-in-law had said to her father: “ _Sky bison are very important in our heritage. They have always been known as ‘the wise ones’, and almost every family has a bison story. There was in fact one airbender who spent her entire life working her farm…and kept her bison in a nearby cave without the soldiers ever catching on. Others told of how herds of bison led the soldiers away so that their riders could escape.” She smiled hopefully. “It would mean so much to us if you could bring bison over periodically for display. I know that your bison Oogi gets a great deal of attention from the old and the young whenever you visit.”_

_“Yes, and he’s insufferable for days after,” Tenzin replied._

“So…how many do you think are here?” Hikari muttered to her boss. “You know.”

“Does it matter?” Ikki shrugged. “Five or five hundred, it’s fine by me. I’ve wanted to do this for years, and now…” She smiled brightly. “It’s better than I could have ever imagined, Hikari.”

“Is your father all right?”

“He should be beginning his talk shortly…” Ikki’s train of thought was derailed by the sight of her distressed daughter running toward her.

“Mom, mom, I swear it’s not my fault, honest!” Padme yelled.

“What isn’t your fault, honey?” Ikki asked, puzzled.

“I just patted her and gave her a little piece of apple, just like Uncle Rohan showed us, and she keeps following me!” Padme whirled around and sure enough, a young bison, still unsure about this flying business, was in hot pursuit, bellowing happily all the way over.

“Oh boy,” Hikari breathed.

“Honey,” Ikki said slowly, “I think someone’s decided that you’re her partner…”

****

Tenzin slowly sat down and surveyed the huge crowd in front of him. He could see the eagerness in their expressions as they waited for him to begin; this certainly was a step up from the bored faces of his beginner acolyte classes. He wondered how many of these people were from ‘the families’, as Kaoru had called them. Did it really matter, though?

Pema and Kaoru were standing at the back of the room. He could still hear Kaoru’s words in his mind: _You are one generation removed from the Avatar. You alone know the old ways of the Air Nation—the culture, the laws, the traditions. Your name means ‘upholder of the teachings’, does it not? We have lost so much; you could help us recover our heritage. If your daughter is our bridge, you are our key._

“Father, please watch over me and don’t let me fail these people,” he whispered, then cleared his throat. “My name is Tenzin, and I am very honored to be here and talk to you.” He paused to take a deep breath. “When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War…”


End file.
